


A very sniffley anniversary

by phillipa_gordon



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipa_gordon/pseuds/phillipa_gordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets sick, and Pedro wants to make him feel better. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very sniffley anniversary

His body could not possibly have worse timing, Balthazar reflected as he lay in bed, his face cast in late afternoon sunshine. He had been looking forward to going to see Mumford and Sons for the last 3 months -3 freaking months- and not a sniffle in that entire time. Two days ago, he had begun to feel a bit light headed and croaky, but had hoped that a steady mental diet of denial and single-minded focus on the concert would get him through. But, oh no, his body had other ideas. It had devolved into an awful cold, sore throat, and complete exhaustion. Not only that, but the tickets had been given to him by Pedro, and the concert day just happened to fall on their one year anniversary. He had thought it was going to be pretty much the best day he'd had since Pedro had finally noticed him.

...and now he was lying in bed with a runny nose and a croaky voice.

Great.

He was just contemplating going back to sleep to try and forget what he was missing out on, when the doorbell rang. Probably his sister; she must have forgotten her keys. He heard his mum shuffle past his door to answer. He had just punched the pillow into a slightly more comfortable shape when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

'Hey, Balthy.'

'What?! Ahh, Pedro....what are you doing here?'

The door opened a little and Balthazar saw Pedro smiling sympathetically, holding up a block of chocolate and a raspberry smoothy, almost like a peace offering. Balthazar hurried to sit up in bed, noticed the pile of tissues piled up next to him and tried to shove them out of the way, but ended up just messing up his blankets.

Pedro chuckled as he crossed the room. 'Hey, don't hurt yourself, bro! Er, yeah, well you texted me saying you were sick and couldn't come, so I stopped off at the servo and found us some comfort food.'

'Thanks, Pedro. Peddy...' Balthazar grinned at him, but cringed inwardly at how gravelly his voice sounded.

Pedro grinned right back. 'Reckon I could get used that voice,' he chuckled, winking almost roguishly, and Balthazar felt the heat rising in his face.

'I'll pass on that, thanks. Feels like I swallowed a packet of staples...not that I've had that experience...' he trailed off. 'But thanks for the snacks, and I'm so sorry I can't come on our date tonight. Stupid cold.' He gestured rather grumpily at his nose and throat. 'you should probably get going, though, if you want to still make it to the gig in time.'

'What, are you eager to get rid of me?' Pedro smirked as Balthazar shook his head emphatically. 'Ah well, see you later, Balthy.' He stooped and dropped a kiss on Balthazar's forehead, then left the room, leaving Balthy grinning like an idiot in love. Sometimes he felt like he was going to explode from his feelings for Pedro. He lay back on his bed, feeling that all things considered, life could be worse.

He nearly fell out of bed when Pedro re-entered the room.

'Only joking! Do you really think that I would leave you here all alone on our anniversary to go and see a band that you love almost more than me. No way!' He spread his hands dramatically, bringing out a laptop he'd been hiding behind his back. 'Team wellness gods to the rescue!'

'Team...wellness gods...? Really...?'

'Well, that's the best I could do with limited time and a shoestring budget. Give me credit! Anyway, in the meantime, let's watch something!'

Balthazar was going to ask what they were waiting for, but soon fogot when he was snuggled with Pedro on his bed watching Flight of the Concords and eating chocolate.

****************

'Ooh, it's 8 o'clock! Showtime!'

'Eugh, don't remind me...'

'Oh no, I've got something planned, just give me a sec.'

Pedro tapped on his computer for a few moments, before Bea and Ben's voices suddenly blasted through the speakers.

'...what are you doing, Dickface?! That's facing the wrong way!'

'Yeah yeah, don't get your bloody jandles in a knot, I'm getting to it!' Balthazar looked up at the screen in time to see Ben's face (well, the camera was pointing up his nose, but that was still technically his face) appear. It jolted around for a bit before Beatrice's face appeared next to his.

'Hey, Balthy!'

'Hi guys...erm, what are you doing...?'

'Well, Dickface here was just...'

'Bea was insisting that she was right, and...'

'Oh, shut up you two!' interrupted Pedro, and turned to Balthazar. 'Well, seeing as you couldn't go to the concert tonight, I thought I'd, you know, bring it to you.' He looks little embarrassed, but continues. 'Er, I know it's not very good sound quality or anything, but y'know, I thought it'd be better than nothing and...' He was cut off by Balthazar kissing him. He suddenly pulled away after about 3 seconds.

'Aw shit, I've probably just given you my cold!' Balthazar looked stricken, 'I don't think this anniversary could have been anyworse if we tried, I'm so sorry man!'

Pedro just laughed. 'It's worth a little sniffle, to see you happy.' Balthazar blushed again, and they may well have gone on to further increase the risk of infection if Bea and Ben hadn't started making disgusted noises from the other end of the webcam.

'Ew, guys, I can feel the grossness from here, just stop it!' Beatrice whined, as Ben nodded agreement beside her. 

'Ooh, the band are on! Ahhh...' Ben was drowned out by the roar of the crowd, and in a moment he had turned the camera back to face the stage.

No, Balthazar wasn't seeing his favourite band like he would have hoped. Yes, his throat felt like death. But he sure as heck was going to have to find a good way to pay Pedro back for all this effort. Heaven knew what he must have offered them in the way of bribery to get Bea and Ben to cooperate for the duration of the concert. Well, almost the whole thing. There had been a suspicious interlude of general camera neglect during a particularly romantic number.

Not that he or Pedro would bring it up with their other friends...more than was absolutely necessary.

Maybe being sick had its compensations.


End file.
